Weekend Affairs
by Tobias Spiegler
Summary: 'Late Night'-Series Storie 8: Willow and Buffy decide to spend the weekend in LA, which leaves Xander and the rest of the group to face the vampires in Sunnydale
1. Default Chapter

Title : Weekend Affairs  
  
Author : Tobias Spiegler  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: Willow and Buffy decide to spend the weekend in LA, which leaves Xander and the rest of the group to face the vampires in Sunnydale  
  
Authors's note: I can already tell that this part won't be too good. I'm simply getting all the bad guys ready for the big showdown in the next story. Still, feedback is appreciated and needed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"You sure that this is a good idea?" Xander asked for the tenth time his day.  
  
"Yeah Xander, I think it's a good idea," Buffy said and threw the last part of the clothing she needed for the trip in her bag. Xander was in the meantime carrying two similar bags and waited for her to finish packing.  
  
"I was just saying, with those vampires in town leaving might be not a very good idea," he stated. "Vampires could think that it's playtime once the slayer leaves town."  
  
"Xander, we haven't heard anything from this Sanchez during the last month. And we barely know anything about this other guy. We only know that he is from LA," Buffy summed the situation up. "For the moment those guys are laying low. And we should use the time to get to find as much out about our enemies as possible. And by the way, we wanted to visit Faith since she moved to LA. Let's use this quiet before the storm," she said and looked pleading at Xander.  
  
Xander could do nothing different than roll his eyes. He just couldn't resist Buffy when she looked at him like that. "Okay, maybe you are right," he admitted.  
  
"I think so," Buffy declared as she and Xander left the dorm room and wandered down the corridor. "And what have you planned for the weekend?"  
  
"Oh, I wanted to give Oz a firearms lesson," Xander told her.  
  
"You want to teach him how to use a gun?" Buffy asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah why not?" Xander shrugged. "You've got your slayer powers, Willow her witches mojo, Giles is the watcher. Even I got something to contribute to the group. Oz's power is more an hindrance than of any use. So teaching him how to use a gun might give him an edge on the hellmouth."  
  
"You sure you know what you are doing?" Buffy asked, still a bit doubtful.  
  
"Hey, I've been a drill instructor for three years," Xander said. That earned him an even more doubtful look from Buffy. Finally he rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I remember being a drill instructor for three years," he admitted which this time earned him an approving nod from Buffy. "But that means I'm more qualified for doing this than any of you lot."  
  
"Just be careful," Buffy told him. "Willow would rip your head of if something happened to Oz."  
  
"What could happen to him?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said. "Maybe shooting his own toe off?"  
  
"Won't happen," he reassured her. "By the way, don't you want to get some firearms lessons?"  
  
"Me?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Xander asked with a grin. "It's time that the slayer gets out of the medieval age. And a gun beats a crossbow at any time."  
  
"I don't know," Buffy admitted. "I haven't given it any real thought. And I've never really liked guns."  
  
"Ah come on Buffy," Xander told her. "A gun is just another weapon you can use to defeat your enemies. It isn't more dangerous than a sword or a crossbow if you know how to handle it. And believe me, a vampire is easier to stake if you have blown his kneecaps away."  
  
"Okay Charlton Heston, I get your point," Buffy told him. "Maybe you're right. I'll think about it."  
  
"Good," Xander said and they both continued their way. "Maybe you should ask Faith about the topic. She is the one out of you two with the practical experience."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Just ask her. You'll see," Xander told her with a half smile. The two walked out of the University building and straight to the parking lots where Joyce's Jeep was parked. Buffy was able to talk Joyce into giving her the car for their weekend trip. Oz and Willow were already waiting for them, both leaning against the hood of the car.  
  
"There you are," Willow exclaimed. "You're late."  
  
"Well, you know Buffy. She really sucks with the time planning," Xander said as he and Buffy moved to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and put Buffy's bags into it. Just as he wanted to close the trunk Buffy leaned over. "I bet you wouldn't mind me sucking on something different," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Buffy left him standing there, a wicked grin her lips. After a few second Xander was able to get that image out of his head and concentrate on something different. He closed the trunk and walked up to the front of the car, which Buffy and Willow had already mounted.  
  
"Well, have fun girls. And be careful," he told them trough the open window.  
  
"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Bye guys," Buffy said and drove the Jeep out of the parking lot and down the street.  
  
Xander and Oz waved after the departing vehicle until it disappeared behind the next corner.  
  
"So, you're ready for your first lesson?" he asked Oz as the two walked to Xander's SUV.  
  
Oz looked for a few seconds at him before he responded. "Bring it on."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Sir?" Michael asked when he entered Sanchez' office.  
  
"Yes Michael," came the reply.  
  
"The slayer sir, she left the town," Michael told his employer, trying to look as brave as possible. He didn't forget what happened to his predecessor  
  
"Good," Sanchez said and rose up from his chair behind the desk. "I think it's time we stop playing this game. Is Cortez ready?"  
  
"Yes. He awaits your order. They can be here this evening." Michael stated.  
  
"Tell them to hurry," Sanchez ordered. "When the slayer returns we shall have enough firepower in the city to get rid of both Carver and her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"That wasn't that bad," Xander said and removed his ear protectors. Oz had emptied the last shot into the targets. Two of the bullets had hit the target in the head, whereas seven covered the general area of the heart. The rest of shots had either missed the target or hit insignificant areas.  
  
"You think?" Oz asked with a slight look of doubt and removed his own ear protectors.  
  
"Oz, you just need practice," Xander explained and clapped on the shoulder."This is the first time you handled a gun and you are doing well."  
  
"If you think so. But like you said, I need practice," Oz said and motioned for the target.  
  
"Yeah," Xander said. "Can I leave you alone here? I have to prepare a few things for tonight's patrol?"  
  
"No problem," the werewolf said and put his protectors back on.  
  
"Just call if you have a problem," Xander told him as he left the firing range and entered the armoury. He had already selected the weapons for tonight, all that was left to do was to check their condition. He was halfway through cleaning one of his MP5s when suddenly his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Harris, thank god I reached you," came Willy's voice through the receiver.  
  
"Willy?" Xander asked surprised  
  
"Look Harris I might have something for you," Willy told him "You have been desperately looking for something on those new vampires. Well, I still don't know anything about this Carver. But I have something on Sanchez."  
  
"Why so eager to spill Willy?" Xander asked with a frown. "Weren't you the guy that told me that Sanchez would skin you alive, if you told me something?"  
  
"Yeah, but the guy is bad for business. After you killed his boys in my bar hardly any vampires come by. So I lost more half of my clientele thanks to you. The sooner this whole vampire war thing is over the better. So you interested in the information?" Willy asked.  
  
"Let's hear what you got," Xander said and took a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay. Sanchez is awaiting a freighter full of guns. The ship's name is Santa Maria and it'll arrive at pier 34 around 12pm," Willy told him  
  
"That's all?" Xander asked after he wrote the information down. "No guard or crew numbers or anything like that?"  
  
"Hey, it was hard enough for me to get that information, okay?" Willy told him angrily.  
  
Xander sighed "Okay Willy. I will pay you once I'm done with the ship."  
  
"If you insist," Willy didn't sound happen, "just stay alive will you?"  
  
"Willy!", Xander sounded surprised, "Why, I didn't know you cared. I'm touched, really I am."  
  
"I don't." he interrupted, "I just want my money." Willy said and hung up.  
  
Xander put the cellphone on his work bench and headed back to the firing range. Oz had just emptied the next clip into the targets when Xander swung the door open.  
  
"What's up?" the werewolf asked when he noticed the look on his friend's face. 


	2. Default Chapter

"So this is it," Faith declared after she showed Buffy and Willow the whole apartment.  
  
"Wow, Faith, I have to say I'm impressed," Buffy admitted.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool having our own apartment," Faith said as she and the two girls sat down on the couch.  
  
"Not so cool sharing it with her," Cordelia muttered from her position on the seat.  
  
"She has been like that since we moved together," Faith whispered into Willow's and Buffy's direction. "So girls, tell me what's going on in good old Sunnydale? Angel told me a lot of bad guys were moving into town, but I was to busy to ask for details."  
  
"Well, same old," Buffy explained. "We have now some soldiers in the town and two vampire leaders are battling it it out to see who rules."  
  
"No shit, And I've missed all that?" Faith asked with wide eyes.  
  
"You haven't missed that much," Willow deadpanned. "It sounds interesting at first, but all those guys are doing pretty much nothing."  
  
"Be careful Red," Faith told her. "Sound like the calm before the storm to me."  
  
"Yeah, Xander thinks that too," Buffy responded "He thinks those vamps could mean a lot trouble for us."  
  
"How is Xander," Cordelia asked. "Haven't heard much from him during the last month."  
  
"He is good Cordy," Buffy told her. "He is just busy at the moment with all the informal work he is doing. And he also is our only connection to the soldiers."  
  
"So, is LA any different from Sunnydale?" Willow asked interested. "I mean, are the vampires weaker here because they are not on the hellmouth?"  
  
"Sorry Red, still the same annoying bloodsuckers," Faith explained. "LA has all the bad guys itself. Vampires, demons, evil lawyers, the whole nine yards."  
  
"Evil Lawyers?" Buffy and Willow asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said with a slight smile "Normally I would say that all lawyers are evil, but there's this law firm, Wofram and Hart. They provide their services to every supernatural smoe running around here. And they are pretty interested in Angel. God knows why."  
  
"God, LA sounds even worse than Sunnydale," Buffy stated.  
  
"You get used to it," Faith replied. "How is Oz by the way?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine," Willow told her and grimaced."But I don't know for how long. Xander wants to teach him how to use a gun."  
  
"Good idea," Faith said. "A gun can be a pretty useful tool if you have to fight vampires and so on."  
  
"How do you know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, the X-Man gave me a few as present when I left. A few days after I arrived here I went to nearby gun club so I could practise without hurting someone accidentally," Faith explained. "I got the hang of it pretty quick. Now I carry at least a pistol with me whenever we are patrolling."  
  
"I don't want to spoil the happy atmosphere," Cordelia interrupted the conversation. "But, do we want to sit here all day, exchanging stories?"  
  
"She has a point," Buffy agreed. "So, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well, we still have to patrol tonight," Faith explained. "But we still got a few hours before we have to go to "work". I suggest we hit the mall, maybe go to the cinema be fore we meet up with Angel for patrol."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Buffy agreed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't call Buffy," Giles asked once Xander had explained him what was going to happen this night. Xander had called him directly after Willy's phone call and now the three were sitting at the table in Xander's office that was currently covered with a map of the harbour.  
  
"Giles, believe me when I tell you that we can handle the situation on ourselves," Xander said trying to reassure the librarian.  
  
"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Oz asked.  
  
"Well, the ship will dock here," Xander said and pointed at the area he had circled with a red marker. " From what Willy told me, we can expect that the freighter is loaded with more guns than what most third world countries have in their arsenal."  
  
"So, our main objective is take the guns and the freighter out," Giles stated. "If those vampires are able to equip all their men with guns we're going to have a problem."  
  
"Right," Xander agreed "If this freighter unloads we will have even more trouble on our hands."  
  
"Couldn't you call those Army guys?" Oz asked. "Maybe they could help us."  
  
"Don't think so," Xander told him. "When I last saw them they were still trying to get used to the benefits of stakes."  
  
"So, how do we destroy the ship?" Giles asked.  
  
"Easy. C4," Xander simply said.  
  
"That's your solution to everything," Oz asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, I always liked the fourth of July," Xander told him with a smirk. "I just love a good firework."  
  
"And how exactly are we going to do this?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, we could place a few charges on the hull, but that would only be useful if we know where the guns are stored, so the blast would hit them," Xander explained. "Our best chance is to go on board, eliminate vampires in our way and spike the storage room with explosives. After that we leave and blow the ship up from a safe distance. That's it."  
  
"You think it'll that easy?" Oz asked  
  
"Well, it won't be easy, but I don't think it will be too difficult," Xander told them and went out of the office. Giles and Oz were following him. "They are not expecting us and I want to make damn sure they don't before it's too late."  
  
Xander walked down to the armoury, Giles and Oz still behind him.  
  
"I've already prepared everything," he said and motioned at the equipment lying on the work bench in front of him. "I've already chosen a few guns for you guys," Xander said and showed them one of the silenced Berettas and one of the equally silenced Mp5s. "They are both good standard weapons. Both silenced so they won't notice us if we fire."  
  
Giles took the MP5 in his hands, tying to get a feeling for the dangerous weapon. "You know that you have to show us how to work these guns," Giles told him.  
  
"No prob. We still have six hours," Xander said and tapped at his watch. "I'll give you a crash course how to handle these babies."  
  
"You sure that's enough time?" Oz asked doubtfully.  
  
"Hey, GI Joe up here," Xander said and tapped at his head," was able to teach a recruit how to shoot in under two hours. We have more than enough time for you guys."  
  
Oz walked up to the bench and picked one of the Berettas up.  
  
"Let's get started," he said and cracked the slide back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"He's late," Buffy stated annoyed. They had been waiting for Angel for about half an hour at the meeting point. The sun had already set, so that couldn't be the problem.  
  
"Believe me B," Faith said from her position on the hood of her SUV, "it happens a lot."  
  
"Is there someone badmouthing our ability to arrive on time?" said the man wearing a leather jacket who accompanied Angel.  
  
"I was not badmouthing Doyle," Faith calmly responded. "I was just stating the obvious."  
  
"Buffy, Willow," Angel greeted the two.  
  
"Hi Angel," they responded.  
  
"I don't want to sound rude, but who is your friend?" Buffy asked and motioned for Doyle.  
  
"Let me Angel," Doyle interrupted the vampire before he could say anything. "I'm Doyle," he introduced himself. "And you must be the slayer they have been talking about."  
  
"They have been talking about me?" Buffy asked bewildered.  
  
Doyle shrugged "Just a few stories from your time in Sunnydale."  
  
"So, how exactly did you end up with Angel," Willow questioned.  
  
"He is my Messenger," Angel threw in.  
  
"Messenger?" Buffy and Willow asked confused.  
  
"He's our connection to the powers that be," the souled vampire simply stated.  
  
"Powers that be?" Buffy and Willow asked for the second time.  
  
This time it was Dolye to answer their question, by pointing upwards.  
  
"You mean .. God?" both asked shocked.  
  
"Not exactly sweetie," Dolye told her with a smile. "But something close enough to that. Some omnipotent beings. See, those guys give me these visions. Actually they are kinda migraine like headaches. But I see pictures people that need help. And that's where the souled vampire and our little slayer come into play."  
  
"You call me little again Dolye and you can eat your food through a straw for the next two weeks," Faith threatened him calmly  
  
"What Doyle is trying to tell you is that powers tell us through him where to help people," Angel summed the situation up.  
  
"I still don't understand why should these powers send some kind of messenger only to you? We could also use someone like that in Sunnydale," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, but Angel here is a different case;" Dolye explained. "See, the powers want to give him his shot at redemption. Getting his human side back. He is their champion."  
  
"So Angel is fighting for those powers to be human again," Willow stated. "That sounds like something out of bad TV series."  
  
"You're telling me?" Cordelia threw in "I find this whole thing also pretty ridiculous."  
  
"Well, let's get back to business," Angel interrupted before Cordelia started another of her rants. "Giles called me and told me everything about that Carver guy. So I have been searching for anything on him."  
  
"And?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, one of my contacts might have something," Angel explained. "I wanted to meet him tonight."  
  
"So? What are we waiting for?" Buffy stated.  
  
"It's not that easy. My contact only trusts me. So, appearing there with two slayers might be a little bit too much."  
  
"And what are we supposed to do? Wait for you to come back?" Buffy threw in.  
  
"Faith?" Angel asked the dark slayer.  
  
"Well, we still have that nest at Hackman street we wanted to clear out," Faith responded.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, but finally she gave in.  
  
"Okay, we'll help you guys with killing those vamps," she said and turned to Angel. "Where are we going to meet you?"  
  
"At my office," Angel said. "Faith knows the way. Well, I better get going."  
  
With those words the vampire disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"So B, you ready for a session of slaying?" Faith asked her sister slayer.  
  
"Why not?" Buffy replied, while she and the rest of the gang mounted Faith's SUV. 


	3. Default Chapter

Xander, Oz and Giles arrived about half an hour before the expected arrival of the ship. He parked the Hummer in a secluded spot begin of the many run down warehouses and then the waiting began. Right on time the old, rusty freighter arrived and docked at Pier 34. Right after the arrival of the ship nearly all the lights were shut down, probably to avoid detection. Even if this was Sunnydale, LA and the real crime fighters were only an hour away.  
  
After another ten minutes a group of about a dozen vampires left the ship and walked up to the cars that had already been waiting for them. After they left, Xander waited five more minutes before exiting the Hummer. He took a closer look through his night vision ,but couldn't spot more than a couple of guards. Deciding that they would never get a better chance, he turned around and walked back to the car.  
  
"So? Giles asked once Xander was back inside the car. "What did you see?"  
  
"Well," Xander started "The guards with the big bad guns and the twisted faces tell me that we hit the jackpot."  
  
"So it's the right freighter;" Oz stated.  
  
"Yep," Xander said and took the silenced UMP and his rucksack from the backseat.  
  
"So, how do we proceed?" Giles asked.  
  
"There are not too many guards onboard," Xander explained and put on of the magazines into the submachine gun. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. "I will call you guys once dealt with them. Then we can start with the real part of our mission."  
  
With these words Xander closed the door and walked in the direction of the freighter.  
  
"Do you think he knows what he is doing?" Oz asked the ex-librarian.  
  
"I hope so," Giles simply said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"You do that every day?" Buffy asked while she staked the vamp in front of her.  
  
"Not every night," Faith replied while she cut the head of the nearest vamp with her machete of. "But at least once a week."  
  
Buffy already had her next target and kicked the leg out from under the vampire. She quickly staked the undead, leaving nothing but dust. She took the opportunity to observe their situation. Faith was struggling with three vamps while the sub-group of Cordelia, Willow and Dolye were fighting two. The Irishman in his demon form was taking the most of the fighting, while Willow and Cordy held the rest of the vampire of with their crosses.  
  
Two more vampire advanced towards Buffy's position  
  
"You know B, this is getting boring," Faith said and with these words she drew a Desert Eagle from under her leather jacket. She quickly aimed the big weapon at the vampires and calmly fired three shots. Each took one vamp down, ripping their skulls apart.  
  
Before their bodies could turn into dust, Faith had already turned around and fired another shot at the pair of vamps Buffy was fighting with. The .50 cal bullet dusted the vampire almost immediately while Buffy took care of the remaining one.  
  
Faith quickly looked over to Doyle and noticed that the half demon had also finished off his two vampires.  
  
"That all of them?" he asked as he shifted back into his human face.  
  
"Yep," Faith said and looked over to Buffy. The blonde slayer also nodded. "No more vampires, nothing on the slayer radar."  
  
"That was refreshing," Buffy said as the little group slowly walked out of the abandoned house. "So, we now meet up with Angel?"  
  
"Well, we have nothing left to do," Faith said and shrugged. "So lets go to Angel Investigations and wait for tall, dark and brooding."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Victor Morales was currently standing guard at the bottom of the gangway. He was one of the unlucky guys that were left behind, while Cortez and the rest of the vampire crew paid a visit to Sanchez. The only order he received was that there should be no trouble, but they still should keep a look out.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise and he swung his shotgun in the generally direction of the sound. But because of the lack of light from the freighter and the fog that was ever present in the harbour he couldn't spot anything, not even with his sharp vampire senses.  
  
"Hello?" he asked into the darkness "Is there anyone?"  
  
But instead of receiving an answer two bullets penetrated his throat, severing his spinal cord in two different places. His paralysed body immediately fell to the floor, where he laid, unable to move his limbs.  
  
He was just able to spot his attacker when he was standing above him, a stake in his hand.  
  
Xander quickly staked the paralyzed vampire. Not waiting for the dust to settle he sneaked up the gangway, checking his surrounding carefully for any threats.  
  
When he finally arrived on top of the gangway, he immediately spotted the two vampires at the bow of the ship. He quickly connected the red dot of his gun sight with the head of the first vampire.  
  
He breathed deeply a final time, and calmly pulled the trigger twice. The two .45 cal bullets connected with the vampires head, shattering his skull in thousand pieces. Now waiting for the second vamp to react and do something like alarm his comrades, Xander shifted his aim and also ended the other vampire's existence.  
  
Xander slipped between shadows as he ran across the deck towards the bridge. He barely got a foot onto the first step when the door above opened and someone stepped out. Diving around the corner he hugged the wall and cursed as he heard the footsteps slowly approach his position. He reached carefully into his pocket and drew a stake out of it. Barely breathing he tightened his grip and grinned as the vampire passed in front of him, obviously still unaware of his presence.  
  
Xander waited until the vampire was a few meters in front of him before he untangled himself, from the wall. He sneaked up behind the vamp, careful not to make any sound.  
  
But suddenly the direction of the wind shifted and the vampire was able to detect Xander's scent. Xander immediately noticed that the vamp stiffen and didn't want to give the vamp any time to react.  
  
He leaped across the remaining distance and rammed his stake into the vamp's heart just as he fully turned around. Both fell to the ground, the vampire disintegrating in dust during their fall. Xander jumped immediately to the feet. He quickly checked his surrounding, mentally counting the dead vampires and making sure that he hadn't missed any.  
  
"Oz, Giles," he finally spoke into the headphone of his radio. "I'm finished up here. You can come."  
  
"Understood," came the short reply. Xander slowly walked up to the bulkhead that lead into the lower decks of the ship. He crouched down at the wall left to the door and waited for Oz and Giles to arrive.  
  
In less than two minutes the werewolf and the Watcher had reached his position, both still a bit uncomfortable with the weapons.  
  
"Hi guys," Xander greeted them. "Now we only have to go down there," he said and motioned at the door.  
  
Oz and Giles covered Xander while the little group sneaked down the ladder. Checking each corridor for any threats they slowly sneaked in the direction of the storage room.  
  
When the threesome entered the big room they couldn't help but whistle at the sight that greeted them. The whole room was filled with boxes, which from their looks contained only two things: Weapons and ammunition.  
  
"Xander," Giles muttered, his gaze still glued to the boxes. "Am I right if I say that you are armoury is pretty small in comparison to this?"  
  
"Maybe," Xander said with a shrug and moved to the centre of the room. "You two cover the entrance. I don't want someone to sneak up on us," he ordered and Giles and Oz moved back to the door that lead into the room.  
  
On his way Oz passed one of the port-holes and without thinking he took look outside. What he saw out there even paled his face.  
  
"Ah, Xander?" Oz called out.  
  
"Yeah Oz," Xander called back as he planted another C4 charge at one of the boxes.  
  
"Could you come over here for a minute," he asked.  
  
Xander quickly ran over to him and looked at him.  
  
"What's so important that...," he started, but quickly ended when the werewolf took a step back so he could see through the port-hole.  
  
"Oh fuck," Xander exclaimed as he spotted at least five trucks and one big limousine that stopped in front of the ship.  
  
"Ok. This doesn't look good," he exclaimed and quickly rushed back to his preparations. 


	4. Default Chapter

"You will be satisfied with our delivery," Cortez assured Sanchez as they both stepped out of the limousine.  
  
"I hope so," the older vampire told him. "It cost me enough money."  
  
"What do you expect?" Cortez asked with a small smile. "Its always war out there. Full automatic rifles in that number cost much money."  
  
The conversation was interrupted when one of Cortez's vampires came running to them.  
  
"Boss," the vampire started. "We have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Cortez asked annoyed.  
  
"All of our guards are dead," the vampire explained. "We just found a few dustpiles and their weapons."  
  
"Problems?" Sanchez asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing that can't be handled," he told him and looked back at the vampire. "Take all my men and check out the storage room. I want the shipment secured."  
  
The vampire nodded and went back to the ship.  
  
"I warn you Cortez," Sanchez told him angrily. "If something goes wrong I will skin you alive."  
  
"I will deal with this problem," he told the vampire leader and took his pistol out from under his jacket. "Personally;" he added and ran to his ship.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile the scoobies and the memberr of the LA team had made themselves comfortable in Angel's office. But the absence of the souled vampire worried them. He was supposed to be here over an hour ago, but there was still no sign of him.  
  
"I don't get it," Faith muttered for the third time. "it shouldn't take him this long to come back form his informant."  
  
"Come on Faith," Cordelia tried to calm her down. "He has always been a bit late. You will see. Before you notice it he will come flying in here."  
  
Like someone had waited for this words to be spoken, Angel was thrown through one of the windows and landed painfully on the floor.  
  
Cordelia immediately rushed to his side, whereas Faith had already aimed her pistol at the vampires that came through the door of Angel Investigations.  
  
The five man aimed their shotguns and submachine guns at the occupants of the room, but didn't make a move to shoot them. In the meantime the rest of the Scoobies had each grabbed the nearest available weapon and prepared themselves for the battle.  
  
This standoff lasted only for a few second, before a middle aged man in suit entered the office and looked around, taking the whole situation in.  
  
"Well, now let's all calm down," he spoke calmly and looked at the vampires. "Lower the guns boys. We are here to talk, not to kill."  
  
The five vampires immediately obeyed and lowered their guns. On the other side of the room the Scoobies did the same, but they still eyed their opponents warily.  
  
Buffy took a step forward and looked directly at the man, who just stared back.  
  
"Who are you?" she finally asked.  
  
"And you must be the famous Buffy Summers," the man told her with a small smile," I'm honoured to meet you," he said and slightly bowed in front of her.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Buffy told him annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I totally forgot my manners," the man said and shook his head. "Dean Carver at your service.  
  
At the mention of the name everyone in the room tensed noticeable and looked more closely at the man who was supposed to be one of the greatest vampire leader on the west coast.  
  
"You are Carver?" Buffy asked. That earned her a nod from the vampire. "So, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't stake you right now."  
  
"Well, for once," Carver said and motioned at his vampires, "My men here would shoot you down before you could reach me. And I already said it, I'm here to talk not to fight."  
  
"And you needed to beat up Angel so you could talk with us," Buffy said and looked at the souled vampire and only just noticed now that he was tied up and gagged. She looked over at Faith and nodded as the other slayer walked up to Angel to cut him loose.  
  
"Yes, that's was quite rude. But I saw no other option to finally meet you," Carver said and mentioned for he table in the middle of the room. Both he and the slayer sat down. "If it's any kind of condolence, he didn't tell us on his own where to find you."  
  
"Then how?" Buffy asked puzzled.  
  
Carve took a little business card form his pocket and handed it her. Buffy took it and immediately noticed that it was an Angel's investigation card, with phone number and address.  
  
"Explain to me. Why should I talk to you?" Buffy asked with a sneer.  
  
"Because we two have the same enemy," Carver said. "Sanchez. He is our common enemy. It's in our both interest to fight him together."  
  
Buffy looked at the vampire. Finally she burst in laughter. "You really think I'm dumb don't you?" Carver looked confused at the small girl. "Let's just assume that we would fight him together. As soon as he is destroyed you would stab me in the back. It's that easy."  
  
"It's not that easy," Carver said. "You see Miss summers, I'm a business man. I have nt real interest in conquering the rest of the west coast and bring it under my control. I'm quite comfortable with the status quo."  
  
"Why are you in Sunnydale then," Buffy asked with frown.  
  
"Because I can't allow Sanchez to take over the hellmouth. His territory would be in reach of my own businesses and I can't simply allow that. That's the only reason I'm in Sunnydale. I wouldn't be there other wise," Carver explained.  
  
"And how do we fit into this whole scheme?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I want you to kill Sanchez," Carver told her with a small smile. "Once he is dead his whole organisation will break down, splinteringinto various smaller groups that will pose no danger to me or other vampire leaders in the area."  
  
"Still, why should I accept this offer," Buffy asked. "You only told me your benefits from the situation. What's in for us?"  
  
"Well, once Sanchez is defeated, me and my men will leave the hellmouth once and for all," Carver explained. "When the Mayor was still alive Sunnydale was neutral territory for the big organisations. And I want this time back. If you defeat Sanchez I will make sure that neither I nor the other organisations will plan to spread their territory to include the hellmouth."  
  
"Still, you could stab us in the back once have dealt with Sanchez," Buffy interjected.  
  
"Yes, I could," Carver agreed. "But If I wanted you dead I could kill you now."  
  
"But who would fight Sanchez then," Buffy continued.  
  
"I see you get my point of view."  
  
"Why don't I sit back and watch you two kill each other off?" Buffy told him with a smile "More dead vampires this way, less work for me."  
  
"Because Miss summer," Carver said and matched her fake smile. "If I would be forced to fully go to war then not only Sanchez organisations and mine would be destroyed, but also the beautiful town you are living in"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"You heard me correctly," Carver told her. "I have about two hundred men in Sunnydale. But over a thousand stand ready if the situation escalates. And I have already ordered a vast amount of equipment to be shipped here. It's in out both interests that Sanchez is dealt with as soon as possible. The war would cost me too much money and power. If you deal with Sanchez, not only Sunnydale will be spared a terrible fate and both you and me can go our ways. A two way deal," he explained and waited a few moments to let the information sink in. "So what do you say?" he said and offered her his hand.  
  
"I accept," Buffy said with a bit hesitation and shook his hand. "But I warn you. If you don't leave once Sanchez is dead, then I will personally guarantee that you will regret ever coming to Sunnydale"  
  
"Fair enough," Carver said and stood up. "Give my regards to you friends and your watcher back in Sunnydale. That is, if they survive this night." "What do you mean?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
"Oh, Sanchez has a freighter coming to Sunnydale. Full of guns. And your friends want to mess up his plans," he told her as he walked back to the entrance. "Good bye Miss summers," Carver said as he and his men left the room.  
  
Buffy looked thoughtfully at the table for a few moments before she jumped up.  
  
"Willow, we need go back to Sunnydale," Buffy told the witch and the looked at Faith. "Sorry Faith. Seems like we can't stay the whole weekend."  
  
"No prob B," Faith reassured her as she walked her two friends out of the office and back to her SUV. "So, back to my apartment and to Joyce's jeep. I just hope you get there in time," Faith told her as they mounted the car.  
  
"I'm not afraid for Xander," Buffy told her with a small smile. "But the way he talked about Giles and Oz freaked me out."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
After his meeting with the slayer Carver and his men went right back to his limousine and the remaining escort cars. When he was inside the big car Carver looked at the man in front of him who was completely covered in shadows.  
  
"So, how did it go," the man asked after a couple of minutes.  
  
"I think we have a slayer working for us," Carver told his companion with a smile.  
  
"I told you so," he said and laughed. "Be a threat to civilians and she will accept everything you ask her for."  
  
"Yes," Carver agreed. "Your information was quite helpful. Have you ever considered working for me? A man with your qualifications could be a great asset for my organisation."  
  
The man took a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it, the flame illuminating his face only momentarily.  
  
"I will think about it," he said with a smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Oz, Giles. I hope watching the door," Xander shouted, as he placed one of the last charges in one of the ammunition boxes.  
  
"Of course," Giles called back. The vampires chose this very moment to enter the door. Giles and Oz immediately opened fire, taking the vampires by surprise. Two : immediately went down under their combined fire. Xander startled by the sudden action quickly took his UMP and joined Oz who had hid behind a metal box.  
  
The remaining vampires waited a few more seconds before they started a new attack. Five of them stormed through the door, but like the previous one were quickly mowed down by the combined fire. One bullet however got lucky and hit Oz in the upper leg.  
  
The werewolf crouched down behind his cover. When it was clear that there were no further attacks, Xander took small first aid kit from his rucksack and started helping his friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Cortez finally reached the door of the storage room, where ten of his men stood, waiting for further orders.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked the leader of the little group.  
  
"Some guys are in the storage room," a bulky vampire explained. "And we can't get in there. The have covered the entrances."  
  
Cartez thought about the situation and quickly came to a solution.  
  
"You two," he said and looked at two vampires. "Get a few of the CS grenades we have up there."  
  
The two vampires immediately ran way, searching for the desired items.  
  
"If we can't get in there, then we will force them out of there," he told the vampires with an evil smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good," Xander muttered as he fastened the bandage around Oz's leg. Luckily it was a flesh wound and the bullet also went right through his leg.  
  
"What?" Giles asked, who still aimed his Mp5 at the entrance.  
  
"They want to throw a few CS grenades in here," Xander explained the conversation he overheard with his hyena senses. "And we have no gasmasks"  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Oz asked. "We are trapped inside of here."  
  
"Well, I go for plan B," Xander simply said and took his rucksack again.  
  
"And exactly what is plan B?" Giles asked.  
  
"This," Xander said and produced his black Katana from he interior.  
  
"Xander how is a sword supposed to help us here," Oz asked confused.  
  
"You will see," Xander said and walked up to the wall of the ship. He quickly took a look through the port-hole, just make sure that this was the side of the ship that faced the ocean.  
  
He took the sword out of his sheath and took it in both hands. He quickly plunged the black blade through the wall and began with a little resistance start cutting a hole out of it. Oz looked wide eyed as Xander continued his work. When he was finished he gave the wall a quick kick and the now separated part of the hull fell down from the ship. Xander took a quick look and noted that it couldn't be more than ten meters down to the water.  
  
"Looks good," he said as he walked back to Oz. He took his rucksack and helped the werewolf his feet.  
  
"You want us to jump out there?" Oz asked, still bewildered.  
  
"You can stay if you want," Xander told him with a small smile "But I would prefer this way."  
  
He carried Oz to the hole. It took him a few moments to bring up the courage, but finally he jumped through the hole. After making sure that his friend landed safe Xander walked up to Giles  
  
"You next G-Man," Xander said as he took Giles' position in securing the entrance. The watcher needed less time and soon he also disappeared in the darkness.  
  
Xander waited a few more minutes before he gave up his cover and ran up to the hole. Just as he reached the exit the first CS grenade landed in the room and emptied it's contents into the air. Xander took the remote control out of his pocket and leaped through the hole.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"This is taking too long," Sanchez exclaimed impatiently. He finally had enough and looked at his right hand. "Michael. Get some of my men and assist Cortez. I want this shipment secured."  
  
"Yes sir," Michael said and gathered a few of Sanchez's men.  
  
Just as the little groups was ready to move, the ship in front of them exploded into a giant fireball. When their eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, the vampires could see that mainly the part of the ship containing the cargo bay exploded, taking most of the bow with it. Secondary explosions shook the ship as it slowly filled with water.  
  
"What do we do now," Michael asked, his eyes still glued to the sinking ship.  
  
"We retreat," Sanchez exclaimed angrily. He and Michael walked back to the limousine. "Get us back to the warehouse." 


	5. Default Chapter

Xander stepped out of his bathroom while drying his hair off. When he, Oz and Giles finally climbed out of the ice cold water, Sanchez and his men were already gone. They were just able to reach the Hummer before the police and fire brigade services arrived. Oz'z wound had almost healed during their little swim, thanks to his werewolf abilities. So he drove Oz back to UC Sunnydale and Giles to his apartment, before heading home.  
  
He went to grab himself a coke when suddenly the doorbell rang. He walked up to the door and opened it, surprised to see Buffy standing there.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked surprised as the blonde pulled him into a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked with fake outrage as he closed the door behind them "Not happy to see me?"  
  
"Well of course," he said with a smile.  
  
"I just heard you had some trouble here," she explained.  
  
"Ah. Guess you already heard of our little encounter," he said and led her into the living room.  
  
"Yep," she confirmed. "Willow and I wanted to first check on Oz. He told us he whole story. I just wanted to make that you are really okay."  
  
"Well, I'm fine, "Xander told her. "Thanks for the concern."  
  
Buffy looked around taking in the size of the apartment. "I can't believe that you could keep it," she exclaimed as she sat down on the comfortable sofa.  
  
"Well, all documents about its funding burned down when City hall moved into orbit," Xander old her with a laugh. "And since I was the last owner I could also keep it, Xander explained and sat down on one of the seats. "So, what exactly happened in LA?"  
  
Buffy snorted. "Work has a tendency of biting me in the ass."  
  
"And what a cute ass it is," Xander told her with a leer. But Buffy only glared at him. "Oh come on. You were the one making innuendos earlier:"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Buffy said with a blush.  
  
"Oh, don't be. It provided me with a lot of interesting pictures in my head," he told her with a smile "Again, what happened."  
  
"We got a little visit form Mr. Carver," Buffy said with a sigh.  
  
Xander nodded "Anyone hurt"?  
  
"Only Angel's ego," Buffy told him and smiled, but grew serious again. "He made us an offer. Fighting with him against Sanchez."  
  
"And?" Xander simply asked.  
  
"Well, he made a lot of good points but I'm too tired to explain them in detail," Buffy said and yawned. "Summed up: I don't trust him, but the whole thing might work."  
  
Buffy suddenly had an evil gleam in her eyes. "So, you blew a freighter up."  
  
Xander chuckled, but nodded.  
  
"So let me see," Buffy said and started counting on her fingers. "There has been, City hall, the high school and now a freighter. God, what is it with you and explosives."  
  
Xander shook his head. "First Oz and now you too."  
  
"Oh, regarding Oz;" Buffy interrupted him. "You might want to avoid Willow for a while. She is pretty angry that her boyfriend got hurt."  
  
"Hey, I only promised her that he wouldn't shoot himself," Xander said and lifted his hands in surrender. "He got shot by a vamp. Different setting. And by the way: With him being a werewolf the wound should be gone by tomorrow."  
  
"Right," Buffy admitted. "So no guns for the bad guys."  
  
"At least not these ones," Xander said."Doesn't mean that he can't get any from a different source. And liked I said, vamps with guns are a lot of trouble. Those tonight at least were once they noticed us."  
  
Buffy thought about that and nodded. She again went through the conversation she and Xander had earlier and came to a decision. "Can you teach me?" Buffy finally asked  
  
"Teach you what?" Xander asked puzzled.  
  
"How to use a gun," Buffy clarified. "You offered it to me just before we left."  
  
Xander nodded. "No problem Buffster. Tomorrow good?"  
  
"Fits perfectly," she said and stood up. "I should go now. Its quite a walk back to the dorms."  
  
"You walked here?" Xander asked as he accompanied her to the door.  
  
Buffy nodded. Xander took a set of key form one of the tables and handed the to Buffy. "Take the Hummer. It's parked in front of the building."  
  
You serious?" Buffy asked with a smile, but as quickly she frowned. "And what am I going to tell the students that see me in it?"  
  
"Tell them the truth," Xander said as he opened the door. "That you stole it."  
  
"You think they will buy it?"  
  
"Worked for me last time," Xander said and shrugged.  
  
"Well thanks;" Buffy said and walked through the door. "Night Xander."  
  
"Night Buffy," Xander said and closed the door behind him.  
  
The End 


End file.
